Luka
by Yanti Sakura Cherry
Summary: Aku mungkin adalah seorang laki-laki paling pengecut di dunia ini. Mencintai seorang gadis selama hampir separuh hidupku, tetapi sampai detik ini aku tidak pernah sekali pun mengungkapkan perasaan ini pada gadis yang kucintai. [SasuSaku AU] / OOC / DLDR
1. Prolog

**Luka**

 **Story by Yanti Sakura Cherry**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance Hurt/Comfort**

 **SasuSaku AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **[Sasuke]**

Aku mungkin adalah seorang laki-laki paling pengecut di dunia ini. Mencintai seorang gadis selama hampir separuh hidupku, tetapi sampai detik ini aku tidak pernah sekali pun mengungkapkan perasaan ini pada gadis yang kucintai.

Hanya mampu melihatnya dari kejauhan. Mengawasinya, menjaganya secara diam-diam. Bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli saat ada di hadapannya. Menyakitinya terus menerus agar gadis itu membenciku.

Padahal aku tahu, sangat tahu, dia juga mencintaiku. Mencintaiku dengan segala sikap dinginku padanya. Mencintaiku meskipun dia tahu aku sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih, bahkan di depan matanya aku sering kali bercumbu mesra dengan para _gadis_ ku.

Tetapi di balik sikap dan semua yang kulakukan, aku hanya ingin dia membenciku menjauhiku dan melupakan rasa cintanya padaku.

Menyakitinya mengacuhkannya agar dia muak dan berbalik membenciku.

Namun, dia tidak melakukan apa yang menjadi harapanku. Dia malah semakin mencintaiku, selalu mendukung semua keputusanku dan selalu tersenyum saat aku mengacuhkan keberadaannya di sekitarku.

" _Nii-chan_ , _ganbatte ne._ Jangan pernah menyerah untuk meraih impianmu. Lagipula sekarang ada Karin yang menjadi semangatmu," ucapnya getir sembari tersenyum saat aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi yang sukses dan ingin membuat seseorang bangga padaku.

Dia mengira semua semangat dan impianku ini untuk Karin, kekasihku. Dan aku tahu, dia terluka. Namun dia tak tahu, pada kenyataannya, semua ini kulakukan hanya untuknya. Semua semangat dan impianku hanya untuknya, untuk Sakura. _Gadis_ ku.

Sakura, _gadis_ ku. Gadis yang mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya. Gadis keras kepala cengeng dan rapuh yang sangat kucintai.

Gadis kasar dan galak! Namun, saat ada di hadapanku, dia berubah menjadi gadis pemalu dan manis disaat bersamaan.

Ingin sekali rasanya mengungkapkan rasa ini padanya. Mengungkapkan jika selama ini aku juga mencintainya, menyayanginya dengan segenap hati dan jiwaku.

Namun aku tak bisa. Aku telah bersumpah kepada diriku sendiri, jika aku belum menjadi penyanyi sukses dan hidup mapan, aku tidak akan pernah mengungkapkan perasaan ini padanya. Tidak akan pernah.

Rasanya sungguh sangat menyakitkan melihat gadis yang kau cintai menangis di hadapanmu dan itu karena dirimu. Menolak mentah-mentah cinta tulus gadis itu hanya karena sumpah dan gengsi bodohmu.

" _Nii-chan_ , boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu? Sebenarnya selama ini aku menyukai Sasuke _-nii_. _Ah_ , mungkin lebih dari itu! _Aniki_ jangan marah, ya? Aku hanya ingin jujur saja padamu. Jika kau tak suka, tak usah kau pikirkan ucapanku ini," ucapnya pada suatu hari ketika tiba-tiba dia mengajakku bertemu di taman kota tempat kami tinggal.

Aku yang saat itu terkejut hanya bisa terdiam tanpa memandangnya. Dan dengan brengseknya aku malah berlalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibirku.

Saat dia mengejarku dan memegang tanganku, aku dengan sengaja membentaknya dan menghempaskan tangan gadis itu kasar.

"Jangan menggangguku! Pulanglah. Dan aku tak mau mendengar apapun lagi dari mulutmu."

"Maafkan aku! Aku berjanji tak akan membahas hal ini padamu. Maaf _Nii-chan,_ anggap saja aku tak pernah mengucapkan hal itu padamu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku!" katanya berlalu pergi meninggalkanku yang tengah mematung melihatnya menangis.

Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya mampu melihatnya yang berlalu pergi dari hadapanku dengan rasa sesal yang teramat sangat.

Aku adalah laki-laki paling hina di dunia ini. Di depan orang yang kucintai aku mengacuhkannya, bersikap brengsek dan membuatnya terluka. Menorehkan luka mendalam di hatinya yang sangat tulus hanya karena _ego_ sialanku.

Mengorbankan perasaan tulusnya demi sumpah tak masuk akal yang tanpa sadar telah melukainya.

Terkadang melihatnya menangis dan kecewa karenaku, ingin rasanya tubuh dan kedua tangan ini memeluknya. Meminta maaf padanya, mengatakan jika aku juga sangat mencintainya.

Maafkan aku, Sakura. Kau pantas membenciku, dan melupakanku.

Tetapi di sudut hatiku yang terdalam, aku berharap kau tak akan pernah melakukan semua itu. Kuharap kau terus sabar menanti pemuda pengecut sepertiku ini.

Berharap kau tak mencintai pemuda lain selain diriku.

Jangan pernah berpaling dariku. Tunggu saatnya nanti aku akan menebus semua luka yang telah kubuat padamu.

.

.

.

 _Maafkan aku! Aku mencintaimu…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Maybe?😂**

 **A/N:**

hehe ini hanya draft lama yg yan iseng publish di sela-sela ga enak badan😷

Lanjut ga ea guys?

Btw terima kasih atas respon positif fict **BTC** pertama yan kemarin _arigatou minna😍😍_


	2. Chapter 1

**Luka**

 **Story by Yanti Sakura Cherry**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance Hurt/Comfort**

 **SasuSaku AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

Seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ tengah berjalan dengan santai di koridor sekolahnya, Konoha _High School_. Dirinya tak memperdulikan para siswi yang terus saja memandangnya dengan mata berbentuk hati dan mulut yang menganga lebar.

Sasuke, nama pemuda itu terus saja berjalan menuju ke kelas tiga satu. Setelah menaiki anak tangga dan melewati beberapa kelas, Sasuke pun sampai di kelasnya dan di sambut dengan suara berisik teman-temannya.

"Yo, _Teme_!" teriak pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dari bangkunya saat melihat Sasuke memasuki kelas mereka.

"Hn. Berisik _Dobe_ ," dengkus Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata _onyx_ nya bosan.

"Dasar _Teme,_ menyebalkan."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tak peduli, duduk di bangkunya dan mendengarkan musik melalui _headset_ di kedua telinganya yang sudah tersambung dengan ponsel pintarnya.

"Sasuke! Aku merindukanmu,"

Seorang gadis seksi berambut merah tengah menghampiri Sasuke dan bergelayut manja di lengan pemuda tampan bermata _onyx_ itu. Gadis bernama Uzumaki Karin itu memang kekasih Sasuke sejak dua bulan lalu, namun, hati pemuda bermata tajam itu tak pernah sedikit saja mencintai Karin.

Hatinya sudah lama milik seorang gadis. Seorang gadis keras kepala, lugu dan apa adanya, gadis yang telah lama membekukan hati pemuda itu pada gadis mana pun.

Dirinya hanya mencintai gadis keras kepala itu, dan selamanya hanya gadis itu.

"Sasu…"

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke jengah setelah lama terdiam memikirkan gadis tercintanya.

"Nanti kita jalan-jalan, ya? Sudah lama kan kita tak pergi berkencan."

"Hn _,_ aku sibuk!"

"Ayolah, Sasu," rengek Karin semakin bergelayut manja pada lengan pemuda itu.

" _Oke_! Tapi hentikan itu, Karin."

"Baiklah! Kita pergi setelah pulang sekolah nanti,"

"Hn, terserah kau saja," jawab Sasuke jengkel pada akhirnya.

" _Oke_! Aku mencintaimu,"

 _Cup!_

Setelah dengan sengaja mencium bibir Sasuke singkat, Karin pun bergegas melepaskan pemuda itu dan berlalu menghampiri teman-teman gadisnya yang tengah terkikik dari bangku mereka melihat tindakan nekatnya itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tengah menahan mati-matian rasa kesalnya dengan berpura-pura memejamkan matanya dan mendengarkan musik kembali.

Tanpa menyadari ada seorang gadis mungil berambut merah muda yang sedari tadi melihat keduanya dengan tatapan terluka dan hati yang hancur.

Gadis mungil itu memang setiap paginya akan secara diam-diam melihat pemuda terkasihnya dari luar. Dirinya bukan anak kelas tiga, jadi ia harus diam-diam jika ingin mengunjungi kelas ini, walau kakak sepupunya Naruto juga berada di kelas ini.

Memastikan pemuda terkasihnya baik-baik saja setiap paginya sudah membuat gadis mungil itu bahagia. Walau rasa bahagia itu terkadang di bumbui dengan rasa sakit, saat melihat pemuda terkasihnya bercumbu mesra dengan kekasih pemuda itu seperti saat ini.

Mencoba menahan air mata yang bisa kapan saja turun dari kedua bola mata _emerald_ indahnya, gadis mungil itu pun menepuk-nepuk pipi _chubby_ nya berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar tak menangis di tempat dirinya berdiri sekarang. Bersembunyi di belakang dinding koridor menuju kelas pemuda itu.

" _Yosh_! _Ganbatte ne_ , Sakura. Kau kuat seperti baja," gumamnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan berlalu pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya tersebut.

Tak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedari tadi tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Gadis, _bodoh_ …"

.

.

.

 _Gadis bodoh yang kucintai…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Holla guys hihi maaf ea chap1 masih pendek banget, kurang ngefeel juga kah?😅

Maaf juga kalo jelek!✌✌

Btw _arigatou_ buat yg udah review-fav-foll fict ini kemarin yan ga nyangka kalo banyak yg review minta di lanjut!😂😂

Okay dech _arigatou_ dan sampai ketemu di chap depan!😘


End file.
